


Приватный танец

by Riakon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: «У этих проклятых русских есть одно отвратительное качество — они никогда не знают, когда нужно остановиться», — думает, запершись в ванной, Юри. Ему нисколько не любопытно, страдает ли этим пороком вся нация, или только бессовестный Никифоров, заявивший ему, что хочет приватный танец на коленях.





	Приватный танец

**Author's Note:**

> Джери! Без тебя ничего бы этого не было!
> 
> Фетиш на одежду
> 
> Песня, под которую исполняется танец это Soap&Skin — Me and the devil 
> 
> Написано на WTF Kombat 2018

«У этих проклятых русских есть одно отвратительное качество — они никогда не знают, когда нужно остановиться», — думает, запершись в ванной, Юри. 

Ему нисколько не любопытно, страдает ли этим пороком вся нация, или только бессовестный Никифоров, заявивший ему, что хочет приватный танец на коленях. Хотя всё же «заявивший» слишком грубое слово для жаркого шёпота на ухо, пока горячие ладони скользили по внутренней стороне бедра, а мучительно-медленные движения внутри сводили Юри с ума, заставляя слетать с катушек и соглашаться на любой бред, который предложит ему Вик. Сладкая иллюзия выбора загнала его в эту ванную и заставила натягивать на себя скользящую атласную ткань, подло создающую иллюзию того, что прикрывает стратегически-важные места.

— Юри, как ты? — голос Виктора совсем не приглушён, а доносится так чётко, словно дверь ванной комнаты их не разделяет вовсе.

— Да, я… — Юри задыхается, разворачивая последний свёрток из тонкой, упругой и холодной ткани. — Чёрт, ты издеваешься?..

Два дивных чулка с широким, больше ладони кружевом, на которых красуется алая лента, вставленная в крохотные перекрестные дырочки. Всё было бы ничего, если бы Юри не выбирал сам эти чулки для проигравшего безумное пари с Фельцманом Вика. Прикрытый холодным атласом член непроизвольно дёрнулся, наливаясь кровью от одного воспоминания о том, как Виктор облачался в женское платье и натягивал эти самые чулки, целый день беззастенчиво дефилируя в этом наряде по катку. О том, как его возлюбленный перехватил его заинтересованный взгляд и...

Юри стонет тихо, скользя ладонью под эти проклятущие полоски ткани, притворяющиеся трусами, и уверенно сжимает член в кулаке.

— Юри? — голос Вика из-за двери такой же как тогда, с придыханием, и это воскрешает в воспоминаниях особенно яркий момент: вот его мужчина перед ним на коленях, сверкая бледной задницей и ножками, обтянутыми капроном, проталкивает в себя два пальца и быстро скользит ладонью по твёрдому, потемневшему от прилива крови, члену.

— Д-да... — едва слышно выдыхает Юри, уже настолько плотно погружаясь в воспоминания, что почти не реагирует ни на какие внешние раздражители. 

Новый сладострастный стон заканчивается вибрацией, мурашками пробегающей по телу, пока Виктор барабанит в дверь ванной комнаты, и Юри уже так близко, так чертовски близко, вспоминает наполненные похотью и желанием голубые глаза, что, кажется, уже ничего не сможет его остановить.

— Юри, детка, если ты кончишь не подо мной, то завтра на лёд ты выйти не сможешь, — раздаётся обманчиво-мягкое замечание из-за разделяющей их двери. Его голос — вот единственное, что всегда может вытащить Юри из любого состояния, достучаться до него, сталкивая с края, или же останавливая на грани.

Виктор может быть на удивление безжалостным, если считает, что поступает правильно, Юри отлично знает это, поэтому ему нетрудно разжать ладонь, не позволяя себе даже приблизиться к оргазму, а вот сдержать протестующий стон куда сложнее. Но разве ему нужна сейчас сдержанность? 

Чувственный стон отражается от кафеля, повторяясь гулким эхом. Его слышно и вне ванной комнаты, конечно, и ответ на протест появляется мгновенно.

— Тебе помочь одеться? — нежность в голосе топит, и Юри мотает головой, забыв, что Виктор его не видит. Но Виктор знает его слишком хорошо для того, чтоб неверно истолковать затянувшееся молчание. — Тогда я жду тебя. И ещё... я тебе кое-что оставил под дверью. Думаю, пригодится.

Юри не успевает возмутиться, подумав в первую очередь почему-то о лубриканте, а затем о дополнительных деталях этого наряда, но когда он открывает дверь, то обнаруживает у порога банку пива и улыбается этой находке. Конечно, Вик как всегда позаботился о том, чтобы Юри почувствовал себя раскованно.

Ему не нужно много, три глотка снимают излишнее напряжение, оставляя неудовлетворённое желание звенеть где-то внутри мышц, подпитываясь от ощущения холодного капрона чулок и атласа ткани. Всё, что есть на Юри помимо перечисленного — рубашка Виктора, не концертная, обычная белая, но Юри знает, с каким восторгом его возлюбленный снимает свою одежду с него. Интересно, можно ли это причислить к новому виду фетишизма?..

Плевать. Он готов.

Музыка из динамиков звучит как отсчёт для каждого шага Юри, безо всякой неловкости и стыдливости вышагивающего в комнату, где на кровати сидит Вик в приглушённом свете. Свет от больших свечей куда интимнее искусственного, и он трепещет на стенах, вырисовывая новые фигуры и заставляя Юри выглядеть несколько иначе, чем он ожидал. Это словно сцена, но только для одного, и Виктор сейчас — наблюдатель. Он не больше чем зритель, который сидит на трибуне, пока Юри полностью поглощён своим представлением на льду или вне его.

Прогиб в спине медленный, но ещё медленней движения ладоней по плечам и приятной ткани рубашки. Он не торопится её снимать, это просто объятие, короткое, но чувственное.

Их взгляды встречаются, и Юри чувствует себя так же, как когда впервые катал для Виктора свой Эрос. Словно стыд в его голове отключили, и вместо него осталось лишь желание. И ему нужно показать, как сильно он хочет — своего тренера, своего возлюбленного, Виктора Никифорова, но он отворачивается, чтобы позволить Виктору наблюдать за действом словно украдкой.

Прежде мелькнула скверная мысль, что ошибся с выбором песни, но сейчас, в свете свечей, скользя ладонями по бокам и вжимая пальцы в собственные ягодицы перед любовником, перед любимым, ненасытным, горячим, полностью ему принадлежащим Виктором, Юри думает, что выбор сделан правильно.

Рубашка сползает с плеча, когда его пальцы скользят по обнажённой коже на груди и накрывают соски, словно руки совсем ему не принадлежат, Юри прогибается под прикосновениями ладоней и приоткрывает рот, вздыхая тяжело. Поворот головы и томный взгляд, потому что нельзя не думать о том, чьи это должны быть руки, кто должен сейчас его касаться, чтобы всё тело опалило приятной дрожью. Первый стон в танце самый тихий, самый сладкий, на грани слышимости.

Виктор смотрит на него жадно, и его взгляд, словно вторая пара рук, что исследует представшее перед ним зрелище. Кончики пальцев скользят по шее от затылка к плечу, а вторая рука скользит от груди по животу вниз.

Юри не доводит ладонь до потяжелевшего члена, наливающегося кровью от возбуждения, пока ласкает себя в такт музыке под пристальным взором Виктора, прижимающего в задумчивости большой палец к губам. Их взгляды встречаются, когда женский голос начинает выводить слова песни о том, как рано утром сам Сатана постучался в её дверь.

Расстояние между ними сокращается, но Виктор не делает и попытки двинуться, словно чувствуя, как изменилось настроение неуверенного и стеснительного обычно Юри. Сейчас — он сам дьявол, что идёт с ним бок о бок. Дьявол, который соблазнительным движением сбрасывает с себя белоснежную рубашку, оставаясь лишь в атласных трусах и чулках, обтягивающих красивые ножки в опасно высоких туфлях.

Юри ничего не стоит с лёгкостью забросить ногу на плечо Виктора, мысленно восхваляя занятия хореографией, чтобы снова прогнуться, притираясь к нему так, словно они уже занимаются сексом, лаская свою ногу перед его носом как раз там, где есть небольшая соблазнительно открытая полоска кожи между трусами и кружевом чулок. Вик тяжело сглатывает и уже тянется к холодному капрону губами и ладонями, когда Юри соскальзывает к нему на колени, опираясь ладонями о плечи.

— И я буду искать своего человека, покуда не буду удовлетворён, — мурлычет он с пошлой полуулыбкой, вжимаясь крепкими ягодицами в пах Виктора и скользя ими вперёд. Его пальцы сжимают плечи Виктора крепче, и теперь горячие ладони касаются спины.

Там есть особенно чувствительное место, от прикосновения к которому он теряет голову, но это уже не имеет значения.

— Иди ко мне, — бормочет Вик на родном языке, но Юри уже давно не нуждается в переводе. Виктор подхватывает его под ягодицы, опрокидывая на кровать и опасно нависает сверху.

Отсвет свечей танцует и в его глазах, делая его похожим на властителя преисподней, но Юри не сдаётся, сжимая его бока ногами. Туфли соскальзывают, с глухим стуком падая у изножья кровати, но никому сейчас нет до этого дела. Они поглощены друг другом, порабощены. Два дьявола в одной комнате, и они выясняют кто сегодня ведёт.

Юри задыхается, когда умелые пальцы касаются его под самыми ягодицами, потирая едва ощутимо, отчего по ногам ползут мурашки, а сам он сочится смазкой, пачкая трусы. Виктор замирает послушно, когда на его плечах оказываются ступни, и просто не может думать ни о чём, кроме как касаться их губами и ластиться чуть колючей щекой. Горячие пальцы скользят по ягодицам во внутреннюю сторону бедра, срывая с губ Юри куда более нетерпеливый стон, чем прежде, и в отместку он ловит руки Виктора и кладёт их на кружево чулок, заставляя подушечками коснуться края белья.

Оно летит куда-то в сторону, стянутое ловкими пальцами Виктора, но никого из них не волнует, с какой поверхности поутру на них сползёт лоскут атласной ткани, заставив их рассмеяться. Нет, внешний мир растворяется, он исчезает не сразу, пульсацией горячих мышц вокруг пальцев отодвигая комнату на задний план. Ртом, накрывающим бархатисто-твёрдый член, стирая из реальности кровать. Иссушающим поцелуем и неторопливым, первым толчком, растворяя окончательно.

Они уже не существуют в отдельности друг от друга, есть только общее. Их страсть заставляет тела плавиться в единый ком. Нет больше ни Кацуки Юри, ни Виктора Никифорова — только общая кожа, вжатая в кожу, только звенящие от напряжения мышцы, только дыхание, в котором их общая жизнь.

«Ты можешь похоронить моё тело на обочине», — взывает женский голос, но даже звуков песни сейчас нет. Они хранят друг друга сейчас, сливаясь в жар из взаимной любви и взаимного желания. Близость сводит их обоих с ума, и наслаждение столь острое, словно боль, пронизывающая их от головы до кончиков пальцев. 

Распадаясь, они лежат друг на друге, тяжело дыша и глядя друг другу в глаза.

— Это был очень короткий танец, да? — замечает Юри едва слышно.

— Зато весь мой, — самодовольно отвечает Вик, скользя ладонью по обтянутой в капрон чулка ноге.

В его глазах горят голодные искры, и Юри знает, что их суждено увидеть ему одному. Только он знает, как любить Виктора Никифорова. И только он может утолить его сумасшедшую страсть, ведь, как и все русские, его любимый никогда не знает, когда нужно остановиться.

И потому он так сильно любим.


End file.
